Yuyami o Karasu
by Ari The Fox
Summary: Naruko after being Trained by the famous uchiha, becomes Yuyami o Karasu, the Dusk Crow. ((Horrid Summary, rated T for blood, Cursing, Hidan, and some suiggestive material. ItaxFem!naru))
1. Apprenticeship

**Yuyami o Karasu**

Naruko sat in the forest, alone after being attacked for the hundredth time it seemed. She cried in pain as she bled onto the soft forest floor. Itachi wasn't far away, contemplating how his family was going to ruin. He heard a noise, and the odd scent of Naruko's blood reached him. He went and found the sunshine-haired girl crying and trying to staunch the flow of blood from a hole in her leg. Her long sun like hair was stained with blood from other still bleeding wounds and burns.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked.

"Ah!' Naruko struggled to her feet and scrambled backwards away from the seeming threat of Itachi.

"No, I won't hurt you." Anger welled in Itachi, obviously, this has happened to the girl before if the sight of him terrorized her. He wanted to find who did this to her and bring them to justice, it wasn't right.

"Are you lying?" she whispered, and looked at him. Itachi finally recognized her, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, she was Naruko Uzumaki.

"You're Naruko. Why are you hurt?" Itachi asked. He knew that Naruko was the nine-tails Jin-jurriki, but it wasn't the fox hurting her was it?

"The villagers. They hurt me all the time." Naruko whispered. Itachi's anger flared.

"The Villagers did this to you?" he growled

"Yes. All the time, it's always the worst on my birthday…. It's like they're punishing me for being born." Naruko whispered. Itachi crouched and placed a healing hand over the wound, and an Idea formed in his head.

"Naruko, I am a pacifist. I don't like fighting, but I hate it worse to see a young girl like you hurt for no reason. Do you come here often?"

"Yes." She looked at him confused.

"Come here after school every day, and I'll teach you to defend yourself." Itachi told her.

"Are you serious!?" Naruko becomes her usually thrilled hyperactive self, and jumps on Itachi, hugging him, "Thank you!"

"U hm... you're welcome." Itachi patted her back in confusion, his little brother didn't even show this much affection to him.

"What's your name?"

"Itachi. I am Sasuke's older brother, but you mustn't tell anyone, this will be our secret." Itachi smiled. Naruko looked a little sad,

"I couldn't tell anyone if I wanted to. I don't have any friends." She whispered. Itachi was surprised, this pretty little Kunochi with such a happy optimistic disposition didn't have friends?

"You do now. I'll be your friend." Itachi smiled a little

"Oh thank you Itachi-sensei!" She smiled and hugged him again. Itachi smiled, maybe, this could help him get over his anger at how his family was failing him.

Months passed fast, Naruko grew strong, and soon, she was able to hit most any target in a moment's glance. Itachi felt a little bad, like he should be tutoring his own brother, but then one day, Naruko will meet him covered in blood and gashes from another attack from the village, and He'll remind himself, that Sasuke isn't being beaten within inches of his life every other day.

"Ita, I'm ready for something better!" Naruko whined after taking down another of the straw targets that Itachi had set up for her. They had spent so much time in the woods together, that they knew everything about each other, every physical attribute, every step, they could fight together, and while Itachi would be vastly stronger than her, they could fight as a seamless team.

"Alright… how about I teach you some of my illusions?" Itachi asked. This girl was one of few that could pull a smile from the dark haired teen.

"But I thought you said I had too much Chakra for Illusions?"

"But not mine."Itachi stood in front of her and began speaking, "Most of my illusions, or the good ones include crows. So watch as i weave the illusion, I will not cast it on you, but the point of it is to distract and incapacitate your opponent. It is called Dusk Crow technique." Itachi showed her the seals. She tried it, and failed.

"I cant do it Ita." Naruko groaned.

"Don't give up Naruko, you need to practice. So now that you know the seals, practice. You need to learn how to separate a little amount of Chakra. I know you'll never be able to learn the basic clone for your graduation, so I'll soon teach you a Crow Clone, but that is only if you will learn the Dusk crow." Itachi said, "I am going home, we have a meeting, continue practicing, and I will see you tomorrow." Itachi burst into a flurry of crows and Naruko groaned in exasperation. She sat down cross legged and began to meditate, hoping if she calmed her chakra that it would be easier to manipulate.

Hours later, Naruko woke up in the dark forest. She cursed realizing she fell asleep.

"Now that's not a word for a little girl to use." a thick oily voice spoke behind Naruko. She sprang up and immediately drew the tanto that was strapped to her leg. There was a tall but obscenely over weight man standing over her. He smelled of sweat, stale tobacco, and sake.

"If you leave me alone I wont hurt you." Naruko was surprised to find that her voice did not shake.

"Your no fun." the man leered. His hand shot out and Naruko's tanto was knocked out of her hand with a shrunken, and sent into a tree. Naruko cursed herself for putting herself in this position. The man began to advance on her, but went rigid and fell over unconscious, revealing Itachi behind him.

"Itachi!" Naruko ran up and hugged him, grateful.

"Listen, Naruko, you need to listen to me." Itachi whispered and knelt down so he was face to face with his seven year old student.

"What's wrong with your eyes Ita?" Naruko asked, now afraid, seeing his sharingan was different.

"Nothing, Naruko. I was just given a dangerous mission, and after tonight, i wont be back. I..." Itachi paused and closed his eyes, "I have to kill my family. I will leave Sasuke still."

"Why?" Naruko whispered, her blue eyes wide in astonishment.

"They were planning a coup to kill Hokage Sama and take over Konoha. You must understand this would cause the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I.. I'm telling you because i care, and i don't want my reputation tarnished to you by the village. I am doing what I'm doing because i do care. I will make you a deal though. I will come, every once and a while, to see how you are doing, if you promise to befriend my brother, don't let him become bitter."

"I promise Itachi-sensei." Naruko whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. She was losing her only friend.

"And here, I want you to study these every day," Itachi took a box out of his bag, it was full of scrolls, "it has the crow Clone, Dusk Crow, ephemeral, all my Jutsu that don't require a sharingan. I will take a while for you to learn that. But I just want you to not be hurt anymore." Itachi looked into Naruko's teary eyes then hugged her, "Goodbye, Naruko." Itachi then vanished, a swirl of black feathers raining down on Naruko. The small blonde girl fell to her knees, clutching the box of scrolls, and sobbing for her lost friend,

"Ita...Itachi..."


	2. Kakashi-Oji

Years passed, and despite Naruko's attempt to befriend, Sasuke, she failed. But she was always kind to him, knowing that even though, that Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi, one day, she could tell him the truth.

"So, congrats on making Gennin!" Iruka smiled at all the students. As much as she knew it hurt Iruka, she never accepted his friendly advances. She had to concentrate on being the best ninja she could be, she had to make Itachi proud.

"Team Seven is Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." he called. At first Naruko's heart glowed, she could watch over, and help Itachi's brother... then the stupid fan-girl's name was called.

"Shit." she cursed.

"What is it whiskers?" Shikamaru asked, he was Naruko's only real friend. It was really hard not to be friends with the light and easy going Shikamaru.

"That stupid Fan girl. She's going to slow me down."

"Hey Whiskers, don't feel bad. I'm with Ino." Shikamaru smiled, "And think of it this way, your sensei would want you to help her, from what you've told me."

'Yeah, sure Shika." Naruko shrugged. Maybe Itachi would want her to help Sakura not hate her; Shika was quite smart, she reflected.

"So, I suppose I should go find Chouji and Ino." Shikamaru stood and walked away. Naruko was left with her thoughts. She knew why Sasuke was on the team, he had to be taught by Kakashi, who had a sharingan, which still felt like a defilement to Naruko, and she worked well with Sasuke, so why Sakura, and not Hinata? Or one of the other girls? She shook her head, maybe Kakashi had a reason for picking her.

After another hour, Naruko's anger was Spiking. She grinned evilly.

'What are you planning Dobe?" Sasuke droned seeing the look. As much as he wished the stupid blonde would leave him alone, it was different from the anger or resentment he felt towards the pink banshee on his other side.

"None yah, Sasuke-san.' she snapped, sometimes his attitude got to her. she made a string of hand signs, and smacked her desk. A large crow seemed to grow from the wood.

"You can do a summons?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah? What of it, Teme?" Naruko asked, a taunt in her voice.

"Ah Naruko-gozen," the Crow croaked, "Sensei-dono would want you to be nicer to him."

"Fennag-pi, I'm being nice. Just teasing."

"What kind of name is Fennag?" Sakura scoffed.

"It's my name Oroka-me." Fennag hissed. "It is the name of my Irish ancestors."

"What's Irish?" Sasuke asked.

"They were a people who did not live around here, a long way away, Sasuke-san." Fennag explained.

"Oh OK." She smiled, "Listen, our sensei is late, can you go and gather a flock of crows, and attack Kakashi Hatake? Don't hurt him too bad, but make sure to drive him here."

"Ok." The raven squawked and took off through the open window. Sakura ran to the window and looked out the window and watched as a hoard of ravens began to follow Fennag.

"Ok, even i have to admit... that was kinda cool." Sakura said grudgingly as she observed a screaming man run away from the black fowl.

"What ever Gaki." Naruko shrugged. Kakashi entered the room, his gravity defying hair messed up, and his mask torn at his cheek to reveal a triangle of skin more pale than that around his eyes.

"Who did that." he growled. Sasuke and Sakura immediately pointed at Naruko who grinned,

"Hai, Oji. It was me."

'I swear Naruko... I will hurt you." he then vanished.

"Kakashi Hatake is your uncle?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what of it Gaki?" she snapped, and vanished in a gold flash.

"So Oji-san, must I call you sensei now?" Naruko asked Kakashi who was changing his mask before the other kids got there. He scowled at Naruko, one of few girls to ever see him maskless, his pale lips drawn into a frown,

"I should have known immediately that the crows were your doing."

Kakashi Hatake had found the young Naruko not long after the Uchiha Massacre kneeling in front of the memorial stone, her hand near the top, where the names, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze were carved. ″They're my parents aren't they?" she had asked Kakashi. Kakashi had been surprised. ″How do you know?" he had asked in return. "I have her eyes, and Father's hair... who else could it be? I know many people died in the Kyubi attack, but it wasn't her fault... Tobi made her..." Naruko had then explained how she had a secret sensei up until recently, and he had promised to make her strong to protect her self, but now he was gone. That Kyubi had pulled her into her subconscious and told her everything. How she had loved Kushina, and how Tobi forced her to do everything, Tobi, the one eyed Uchiha. Kakashi had listened, then offered to continue her training and a place to live. She had accepted, and now lived with Kakashi, who trained her on occasion, but usually the girl trained alone, with a box of scrolls that she would booby trap, and Kakashi never could get into the box.

"Alright, kiddies. It's time to introduce your self." Kakashi turned as Sasuke and Sakura made it up to the roof.

"Alright you start." Sakura asked.

"Alright I am Kakashi Hatake, I have some hobbies, many likes, some dislikes, and my ambition is none of your business." Kakashi eye smiled, Sasuke face-palmed, and Sakura's eye twitched. Sakura introduced her as the future Uchiha matriarch, and Sasuke vowed to kill his brother. Naruko was pissed at both now and spoke hers,

"I am Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, My hobbies are learning new Jutsu and training in Kenjutsu, my likes are Icha-Icha and Ramen, although I do like other foods aswell, My dislikes are licorice, liars, and people who force others to do their bidding. My ambition is to clear Kyubi's name and follow my Sensei in keeping peace in the world."

"Who is your sensei? Other than Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"That's none of your business Gaki." she snapped.

"Hah Naruko be nice."

"I'll be nice if she stops butting into my business." Naruko growled.

"Ok." Kakashi shot a look at Sakura telling her to be careful of Naruko. "Tomorrow I will be testing you. I suggest you don't eat in the morning, you'll hurl." then he vanished, leaving Sasuke paler than before, and Sakura looking worried.

"look you two, don't take him that seriously. Eat in the morning, a Shinobi never knows when his last meal will be. Even bring food if you like." Naruko then vanished along with Kakashi in a brilliant gold flash.


	3. Test and Bonding

The next morning, Naruko showed up at training ground seven for their training ground well after the time they were supposed to be there.

"Your late, Naruko." Sakura growled at the girl who was slowly ambling her way into the field, her nose buried on the orange book.

"Kakashi is gone." she said simply."

"What? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her voice alarmed, even Sasuke sat up in interest. The blonde only then looked up,

"Eh? you thought... no Kakashi disappeared quite often. He will re appear here in an hour or so. I suppose he is probably talking to the memorial stone." Naruko's innocent blue eyes looked slightly sad at this.

"Why does he talk to the memorial stone?" Sasuke asked incredulously, talking to a stone? How dumb.

"My mother and father are there... as are his teammates... and his father." naruko looked down, her eyes sad.

"Oh." Sasuke immediately felt a twinge of guilt.

"Anywho, did you two eat?'

"No, Kakashi-sensei told us not to." Sakura sneered. Naruko rolled her eyes and tossed rice balls to each of them,

"They are salmon onigiri, you need protein, anyway, a Shinobi never knows when their last meal ois. Oji told me about the test my Okasama gave him as a gennin, I assume it is the same one, if we don't get the bell we don't get lunch." naruko glared at Sasuke, "If you drag me down uchiha, I will personally finish what Itachi-sem… Itachi started."

"What were you going to call him?" Sasuke glared.

"Nothing." Naruko glared right back, "I don't care anything of the council, I will kill you." Naruko growled. of course, she wouldn't dare hurt Itachi's younger brother, she was just trying to get her point across.

"What is the test" Sasuke asked begrudgingly.

'We will have to collect bells from him." naruko sat back down and re-buried her nose in the book. Sasuke watched her for a moment and had to admit, she was actually pretty she was short but long imbed wearing a pair of black anbu pants and sandals and a jacket with an orange stripe down the right sleeve and a raven emblemed on the back. she also had long blonde hair in pigtails. he never liked long hair much though. he did not know why the girls though he liked long hair, but it did look good on naruko.

Hours passed and Kakashi finally showed up

"Sorry there was a black…"

"Save it sensei." Naruko growled " lets hear the test. kakashi eye smiled then explained the rules.

"You will have to get the bells from me, come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi smiled, "Begin!" The three students jumped in a different direction, Naruko Karasu-shushined away from them into the forest. she grabbed each of her teammates by their shirts and drug them out of earshot.

"Look. Kakashi won't use his sharingan against us since we are only Genin." Naruko explained.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke scoffed.

"He won't be able to see through my genjutsus. you two need to distract him as I weave my Dusk Crow jutsu." Naruko instructed. Sakura immediately nodded, realizing that Naruko was a strategist, and probably smarter than herself.

"Why should we listen to you, dobe." Sasuke snapped, hating to be bossed around by a clanless loser like Naruko.

"Because I know my Oji-san. his biggest value is teamwork and the bond between teammates. you listen to me, and you will pass." the young Kunochi explained.

Kakashi scowled. he had been sure Naruko had understood, but obviously not. Maybe she should have let him train her. there was a loud cawing noise and he looked round. the treed were suddenly laiden with black birds. crows, he thought. he shook his head and went back to his book. Suddenly, the crows took flight and began pecking and clawing at him. they formed a cloud of darkness and black around him. they pecked and clawed and scratched. he felt his clothes ripping. he flapped his arms at them yelling in pain as he felt one of the beaks dip into his cheek.

Naruko and Sakura sat and watched, Narko had a look of hard concentration, sweat was dripping down her face as she stared hard at Kakashi, who was flailing like he was covered in spiders. Sasuke was setting a trap that Kakashi would be backing into any moment now, and Sakura pulled a freshly sharpened Kunai from her pouch. Kakashi flailed into the trap and wires and shuriken flw. he flopped down, tied to the ground by ninja wire. Sakura ran forward and sat on his chest, pointing the kunai at his throat, while Sasuke removed the bells. Naruko limped out of the trees breathing hard, she was suffering chakra exhaustion.

"Hmm. You pass. now take naruko to the hospital before she collapses." Kakashi sighed. he had told her not to use the jutsu. he had no Idea what it was, but he knew when she tried it, she almost always had to be brought to the hospital for chakra exhaustion.

"I did it, Oji. I finally got the Dusk crow to work…" she gasped.

"Here." Sasuke lifted her onto his back, and while Sakura shot her jealous looks, she understood that naruko could barely walk. she promptly passed out on Sasuke back.

"Damn she;s heavy." Sasuke grumbled.

Itachi smiled and left the forest. he had been coming much more frequently than he should, but he didn't care, the girl was progressing.

'Itachi, this is unhealthy." Kisame sighed, the giant blue man had only agreed not to report this to the leader if he came along. Itachi stiffened "I Know you care about her, and your brother, but watching them makes it harder for you. what happens if Leader-sama finds out that she holds the Kyuubi?"

"Then I will Kill him. no one will ever hurt Naruko again."

* * *

**Alright, to answer some questions, To the Irish guest, I found the name Fenneg on the internet x3 it said it meant Crow, so i used it. I love old Irish words, they sound so pretty and ethereal. to the rude guy who was talking about Hirashin and shlit, not Hirashin, its just cause she has gold hair. she has taken the name Namikaze because shes a bad ass and doesnt care, she is proud of er father. and to the line break guy, for some reason they never stay unless they are at the end. I'll try and make extra enter marks and indentations.**

**-Ari the Fox**


	4. You Hate Them as Much as I Do

Naruko walked down the road her head held high as her tormentors watched. some looked in pity. how could they have treated the Yondaime's daughter like this? Others glared at her with renewed hatred, knowing she was the demon, having killed the Yondaime's child and took her place.

But Naruko did not care of the villagers, she wondered if Itachi might visit. she had been waiting… hoping. but she had not seen him.

"Naru!" She turned to see Sakura running towards her.

"Hello." She said coldly. Sakura winced,

"I just wanted to apologize."

"For?" Naruko seemed suspicious.

"Treating you like a dunce. your smarter and better than me. i only wish I were as pretty." Sakura admitted.

"Oi forehead!" Ino and Shikamaru were down the road a little. Sakura winced. "Billboard brow I'm talkin' to you!" Naruko flipped her the bird and grabbed Sakura's arm and began dragging her away

"where are we going?" She asked

"Were going to help you not be teased. and be a better ninja."

"NANI?"

"I said cut it off." Naruko growled.

"Why? i love my hair. What about you?"

"I'll cut mine off too."

"But your hair is so pretty…" Sakura trailed off.

"Well, for one, We are officially Shinobi. long hair gives them something to grab." she smiled "For second, it grows back."

"I guess youre right." she sighed and sat down for the hairdresser. Naruko smiled and gave instructions to the hairdresser.

"Oh." Sakura opened her eyes to the mirror. her bangs had been cut into a fringe brushing her eyebrows and her hair reached her shoulders neatly. the edges of her hair had been dyed black. Naruko's hair had been cut in a neat ring around her chin and had red streaks put through it.

"Oh… thank you Naruko." Sakura smiled

"If you want Sasuke to like you then you have to ignore him. become an amazing Kunochi. become better than him." Naruko smirked.

"But hows? he's an Elite!" Sakura asked.

"I am a clanless orphan and I am better." Naruko shrugged "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

The next day Sasuke was waiting for the girls to show when they showed up, Naruko and Sakura had transformed overnight. Sakura now wore a red tank with black nin pants. her hair was short and cool. Naruko now had a long sleeved red turtleneck and black nin pants. she had a neko mask tied to her hip, and she may have looked good in long hair but she looked just as good short.

"Uh, Is Kakashi sensei going to be late again?" Sakura asked

"Do dogs have nasty shits?" Narko returned.

"Right." Sakura sighed "Then can you help me learn a few jutsu?"

"Sure. your chakra levels aren't high enough for a lot of mine, but I can teach you something I suppose." she made a string of handsigns and slammed her hand into the ground. a condor sizes raven appeared. it was missing a few feathers on its back. it had a large scroll strapped to its back

"You called Mistress?" it croaked deeply

"Thank you Katu. I need my jutsu scroll." Naruko smiled Sakura was standing behind her fearfully of the bird who could probably shove his beak through her head, said burd twisted his head around and pulled a scroll out of the holster on his back. Naruko took it "Thank you Katu, Kai!" the bird vanished.

"So do you know your Chakra nature Sakura?" Naruko asked.

"No."

"Do you know what a chakra nature is?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to check it?"

"No." Sakura shrugged. Sasuke watched the exchange in slight interest. He watched Naruko laugh softly, then pull out a slip of paper

'Channel your chakra into this. I suppose you don't need me to explain what natures there are?" A shake of the head "Alright then." She channeled chakra into her slip of paper 'Watch Saku, see how one half crumples and the other slices in half? that jeans i have two natures, Wind and Lightning. I can't use them both due to the fact that My chakra coils are not developed enough, so, I just use my wind a little since its stronger."

Sakura nodded, hers became wet. "Oh! is that water then?"

"Yes!" Naruko smiled "You know I think that means that we could combine jutsu… water and wind for storm?"

"That sounds cool!" Sakura's voice went high again and she blushed at Naruko's flinch 'Sorry."

"Alright, don't have many water Jutsu on here since I can't use Water Jutsu, but my Sensei had Water nature I believe." she searched through the listed jutsu, there were a lot

"Do you know all of those?" Sakura's voice was weak.

'Oh heavens no! I plan on learning them all by the tie I become a Chunin." She glanced at Sakura, who's apple green eyes went wide in surprise. 'here we go. Water Style hand of waves. We can start you off on transformation exercises. She stands up, and rolls up the scroll. Sakura follows her to the river, and Naruko makes a furrow in the ground, "I want you to move the water down the urro with your chakra, when you can do that you can begin on the jutsu."

"Alright Naru!... what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meditate for a little to calm my chakra and then I'm going to try and master my Wind Explosion jutsu."

"One more question? Why do you have to calm your Chakra?"

"If I can trust you one day I'll tell you." Naruko smiled, and moved off. Sasuke still sat under the tree while Naruko sat on a rock and began to meditate.

Naruko entered her Mindscape, and walked up yo the bars

"Nee,Kitsune-kun are you alright? you seem a little aggravated today?"

"Theres odd strong chakra nearby…' The Kyuubi snarled

"Well… I'm sure we are ok… Old man won't let us get hurt and I'm sure Oji is near by and can get there if someone tries to harm us… and if all else fails you can protect us.Z" Naruko smiles. Kyuubi sends her a searing red glare and she smirks "I mean Sasuke Sakura and I. not this filthy village."

"You must hate them as much as I do." Kyuubi's voice rumbled nearly to himself.

"You know i do, for what they did to Ita-kun." Naruko grumbled "Can you calm your Chakra? I promised myself I'd have this one down…"

'Alright Kit, I'll allow you a window of peace." Kyuubi said jokingly.

Naruko opened her eyes. the sun had moved a little. Sasuke was moving through Katas of Taijutsu and Sakura was kneeling by her water, trying very hard to move it. she stood and began channeling her chakra, a mixture of her own and Kyuubi's, knowing that if she did that it would be more powerful, more deadly. her eyes were cold as she went through the handsigns and held her hands together, reddish blue ball of chakra began to form, she concentrated so hard, beads of sweat rolled down her face. she threw the ball at a rock and it exploded against it, she fell to her knees, spent, she looked up, there was a small crater, littered with deeper gashes

"Oh… I did it!" it was then that Kakashi showed up

'Oh I.. wow Naru-chan congrats." He poofed next to her. She spun around and punched him where the sun don't shine. He squeaked and fell to his knees

"oh…"

"Thats for being late."

** It was then that Sasuke decided he would never show up late. Ever. **

* * *

**Right, for those who enjoy this story, sorry for the wait, for those who don't, why are you reading it you weirdo? Sorry it was so boring, the next one will be better, much more exiting, more feely too. Ttfn dearies**

**-Ari the Fox**


End file.
